Code Lyoko: a living world
by Orandulum117
Summary: Its been 4 months since they defeated Xana and shutdown the supercomputer. But what if someone accidentaly reactivated the supercomputer and realsed a new program like Xana and that program caused a virtualisation explosion that virtualised 1000 people.
1. Prologue: The Virtualisation

**A/N Hi everyone this is my first fanfic ever so if its total crap please tell me. I've been reading fanfic for a while and decided to write one about an Idea that I think would be cool if it did happen.**

**Just so you know this is set 4 months after the end of code Lyoko and someone turned the super computer back on and with it came a slightly different version of Xana. I haven't decided on a name for it yet suggestions would be handy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko because if I did then Aileta would stop screwing around and get with Jeremy Thank you**

* * *

**Prologue**

"_The countdowns started" someone yelled with red lights flashing and a siren in the background._

"_We don't have enough time to get everyone out Jeremy" shouted Ulrich._

"_Ok" said Jeremy "we are all going to virtualise now and get ready to meet them"._

"_Let's get down to the scanner room" said Aileta "Jeremy you set it to auto virtualise then follow us in"._

"_Gotcha" replied Jeremy._

* * *

_*Down in the scanner room*_

"_Ok, Odd, Aileta and Ulrich first" Jeremy told them through the speaker system_

_Odd, Aileta and Ulrich stepped in to the scanners and the doors shut. "Scanner Aileta, scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich, transfer Aileta, transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, __**Virtualisation"**__._

_*_**A/N the Code Lyoko theme is probably playing in the background.***

_The three Lyoko Warriors virtualised in the desert sector. Soon they were joined by Yumi, William and Jeremy._

"_Wow Jeremy" Aileta said admiring Jeremy in his now virtualised form. "You look good as a Lyoko Warrior"._

_Jeremy looked at himself, he realised he wasn't wearing his normal clothes, his Lyoko Warrior outfit was a black body suit with computer screen visor, on both wrists were laser blasters._

'_I wonder how I use the computer visor and laser blasters, there's no key board or triggers' Jeremy thought. Sudden his visor show a page of text that explained that the visor and lasers are operated by his mind._

_He pointed the one of the lasers at a rock and thought about it shooting the rock, and then a laser shot came out of it and hit the rock smashing it to pieces._

"_Impressive" said Ulrich then Jeremy tried focusing on the rock being built again and miraculously it rebuilt its self._

_After playing around for a minute he discovered he had the access to all of the files of Lyoko and could use the visor like the super computer. _

_He then noticed a timer in the corner of the screen. "Oh crap" he said as he realised that was the timer for the virtualisation explosion._

"_What" asked Ulrich _

"_we've got 5 minutes till the countdown ends so listen up" Jeremy explained" Ulrich you stay here to welcome the people here, Yumi will go to the plain sector, Odd you will go to the forest sector, William will go to the ice sector while Aileta and I will go to sector 5 to try and arrange hopefully temporary shelter"._

"_What if they virtualise in sector 5" asked Yumi._

"_They won't replied" Aileta, seeing Yumi's questioning look Aileta explained "the explosion was set to do a normal virtualisation, only special virtualisations will send you to sector 5"._

"_Also don't tell them about sector 5 or who you are" Jeremy told them._

"_They won't recognise you" Jeremy explained when they all looked at him _

"_Say you are the guardians of Lyoko and that you are trying to find a way out for them"._

"_Also I've constructed you all communicators with my visor so you can communicate with me when you want"._

"_Ok" answered everyone._

* * *

"_3 seconds, 2, 1 and its over" Jeremy's voice sounded through the communicators._

_In the real world all the people within 2 kilometres of the factory stopped what they were doing as a white light enveloped them._

_On the news tonight the biggest story would be 1000 people disappearing without a trace. No one mentioned the white light that the disappeared people saw; only that they disappeared into thin air._

_In Lyoko Yumi, Odd, William and Ulrich greeted the now virtualised population._

_They all said "Welcome, we are the guardians of Lyoko"_

* * *

**A/N I was listening to A World Without Danger (the Code Lyoko theme song) over and over while writing this for inspiration.**

**Hope you like it next chapter coming soon hopefully its last week of term with lots to finish.**

**Any way Please R/R. Untill next time.**


	2. Chapter 1: Yugi Moto

**A/N hi this is the next part of my Fic hopefully its good but if it isn't tell me.**

**I'd like to thank PheonixWing1110 for reviewing. I glad you think its good. **

**Hopefuly this clears some things up for you but its mostly for introducing the OC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko or its characters. I only own Yugi Moto's personality i don't own his name.**

* * *

_Here we are,going far_

_To save all that we love_

_If we give what we've got_

_We will make it through_

_Here we are, like a star_

_Shinning bright on your world today_

_Make evil go away_

_Code lyoko_

_We'll, reset it all_

_Code lyoko_

_Be, there when you call_

_Code lyoko_

_We, will stand real tall_

_Code lyoko_

_Stronger, after all_

**Chapter 1**

**100 years later**

Yugi Moto was bored. It was hard living a normal life when your parents were yugioh fanatics who changed their last name to Moto and named their son Yugi.

He had an appearance close to that of the pharaoh from yugioh but wore a black blazer with a red long sleve shirt and black jeans. The only problem was that he was born without a left eye. no the eye was not in the middle of his head it was on the right. But he learnt to cope with one eye. He usually covered the spot where the eye was meant to be with his hair.

Even though he was really good at yugioh the other kids either avoided him or teased him because of his missing left eye. This had caused him to devlope a loner personality and he defeated other duelist easily but with a cold attitude.

When the yugioh epidemic had hit France, 100 years ago, it had hit hard. Paris was basically the reality Domino City. It had become so popular that everyone forgot about the 1000 people disappearing in Calais (**A/N it doesn't say where it is set**).

His parents were part of the second generation yugioh craze. They had been obsessed with it. When Yugi was born his parents had surrounded him with yugioh cards as his toys and the yugioh shows as his children TV shows.

Because of that Yugi had and affinity with trading cards and when he started to play he was a natural, he would sometimes use combos he didn't even know existed. But he wasn't all that interested with yugioh.

Sure he was good at it but he liked computers more and had instinctive knowledge like with yugioh.

* * *

A few months ago he had decided to check out the place where 1000 people disappeared for a project.

He had found an abandoned warehouse while checking the scene and had decided he liked it and had made it into his secret hideout.

He had smuggled a TV and a Xbox 1440 (**A/N its been 100 years remember**) he had bought with money won in tournaments. He had checked out the lift but there was a security code needed it was really complex but he had developed a program to crack it. It was going to take a couple of hours to finish cracking the code.

In the mean time he had to find something to occupy himself. maybe some online dueling. Yugis two favourite things yugioh and computers combined.

"Finally" said Yugi after waiting 2 hours for the program to finish. Now that he had the code he could get in to the lower levels where he was sure there would be really cool stuff to explore.

He walked in to the lift and pressed the down button to get to the 1st sub level. "Going down" he said to himself and chuckled in excitement.

When the lift came to its destination it stopped and asked for the code. Yugi confidently typed in the code and the doors opened.

He couldn't believe his eye (only has one remember) there in front of him was some kind of super computer. He ran up to it and sat in the chair.

He was looking at the home screen when he saw a button labelled "The Diary of Jeremy Bepolis"

Following his computer instincts he clicked on it. There was a long list of files all of them had dates on them the latest one going back 102 years prior. He decided to start from the beginning he clicked on the first one.

A separate window opened up with a video. It was a teenager about 15 years old he had blond hair and was wearing a blue t-shirt

"_Hello" he said "I am Jeremy Bepolis; this is my virtual diary, I have started it to keep track of everything that happens..."._

Once the video hadended he sat there for a little while digesting the information. "A world inside this super computer called lyoko" he thought for a moment "either this is one hell of a prank or its real" he deliberated for a bit before deciding he would watch all of the videos in order.

* * *

He settled into a routine of sorts. He would go to school (he goes to Kadic high) get through all the lessons easily and then go home. Drop of his bag and finish any homework then go to the factory making sure no followed him. Get into the lift go down punch in the code, get in the seat and watch some of the diary videos. Gradually he learnt more and more about Lyoko and the Lyoko warriors.

He learnt how to access the video archives of all their battles in Lyoko and after a year could access all the functions of the super computer.

One day he got to the factory and was excited because the last time he had accessed the diary something big was about to happen.

He got to the super computer, started the video and watched.

"_The countdowns started" someone yelled with red lights flashing and a siren in the background._

"_We don't have enough time to get everyone out Jeremy" shouted Ulrich._

"_Ok" said Jeremy "we are all going to virtualise now and get ready to meet them"._

That was all there was on that one

"wait" thought Yugi "does 'we are all going to virtualise' include Jeremy.

He quickly clicked on the next one and, instead of the blond boy in the blue top, a blond boy appeared but he was wearing a black body suit with a red computer screen visor.

"_Hello" the person began "I am Still Jeremy Bipolis, But I have been virtualised. This is my Lyoko warrior outfit. I am able to keep posting this diary because this visor acts nearly the same as the super computer. Unfortunately it can't virtualise or materialise people so we are stuck here, for now... _

* * *

**A/N the reason this is up so quickly is that I made the prologue before I made an account.**

**Once I made an account I had to wait 2 days to be able to put it up.**

**Remeber the Missing Eye its important**

**I've cleaned this chapter about 10 times.**

**P.S Calais is pronounced Calay**


End file.
